


2:07 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell formed a truce with Gentleman Ghost.





	2:07 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell formed a truce with Gentleman Ghost after the latter helped him save his daughter from death and she couldn't be replaced.

THE END


End file.
